It is well known in the art to provide for cultivator frames having a centre section and wing sections pivotally connected together along an axis parallel to the direction f travel so that upon actuation of hydraulic or other mechanisms the wing section may be rotated from a substantially horizontal field position to a substantially vertical position for transport.
It is also known to support such cultivator frames on a multiplicity of wheels.
Adjustment of the height of the cultivator frame above the ground in field position and for transport purposes has previously been accomplished by a variety of mechanisms all of which are complicated and expensive to manufacture and prone to failure.
In one variety of such cultivator frames the mechanism for raising and lowering the frame is centred around a rockshaft pivotally attached to the cultivator frame and from which a variety of wheel mechanisms is mounted for rotational displacement about the axis of the rockshaft. Prior mechanisms however, require very complex and ineffective mechanisms to provide for such rotation while maintaining the cultivator frame level to the ground.